Potions accident, Snape back to a child
by misshermi
Summary: After getting on the wrong side of a pupil, Snape is thrown back into some potions which spill all over him...does not mix well.


It was coming to the end of the summer holidays and Harry was yet again locked in his room because he had a fight with his uncle about child abuse, all Harry remembered about the fight was that he asked his uncle "Isn't it child abuse to lock a child in a cupboard and hardly feed the child?" This resulted in Harry being knocked out and waking up in his room with a very sore head.  
Harry couldn't wait to get back to school; he had done all his homework except his potions. He just didn't understand how you could write 6foot worth of parchment on Gillyweed, so far he had written this: "When eaten this plant causes the user to grow gills and thus become able to breathe underwater." He couldn't stand Professor Snape, the old greasy git.

A few days later he was on the Hogwarts Express with his two best friends; Ron and Hermione. They exchanged how their holidays had whizzed by and how exciting they were. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts after the seven-hour trip and then witnessing the sorting they crammed as much food as they could into their eagerly awaiting bellies.

The next day was brilliant until their last lesson, Potions. Professor Snape was not in a good mood and took every chance he could to snarl at all the pupils, he even asked Hermione to stay behind in class because of her "incompetence in this subject".  
Whilst Hermione was being verbally torn apart, Harry and Ron were growing more and more worried for Hermione and eventually decided to go and get her out of the trouble. When they entered the classroom they saw Hermione close to tears and Snape look very angry with his wand in his hand. As soon as Ron saw this he acted before he thought he shouted "Expelliarmus!" Snapes wand flew out of his hand and Snape flew backwards into some shelves causing many substances to smash and cover him with revolting liquid.

"Ron, why did you do that? He would never hurt a pupil!" screamed Hermione.  
"Shit, really Hermione I didn't think it would be that bad…" Rons' voice trailed off when he saw that Snape was no longer there, only some robes and a small bump in the middle of it.  
"Mate, I think you killed him," said Harry quietly and was now walking towards the bundle of clothing.  
I…I…didn't mean to…"  
"I'll go get Professor Dumbledore" and with that Hermione ran out the room.

About five minutes later Hermione and Dumbledore arrived and Dumbledore pushed the boys out the way and started examining the scene before him.  
"Dear dear me, we seem to have a small problem now don't we…" Dumbledore was now going through the vast amounts of clothing when Dumbledore suddenly took something out of the clothing it was a boy, no not just any boy it was Snape.  
"Miss Granger and Mr Potter can you please go and get Poppy, immediately."

"Professor I didn't mean to, I lost my temper with him and then he hit the wall and then…. this happened"  
"Mr Weasley you disarmed a teacher and threw him against the wall and now this." He was pointing his head towards a small boy who was entwined robes.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it was an accident…I'm sorry"  
"You will have a detention every night as well as a 100points from your house, you will also help look after professor Snape until he is better and if we can not find a way out of this predicament I may have to expel you."

When Poppy rushed into the room she was almost lost for words when she saw a small boys head poking out of what was Professor Snapes robes.  
"As you can see Poppy, we have a…small problem"  
"I can see that Albus, I'll start looking for any injuries Snape has and see what I can do."  
Before Poppy started doing anything, Dumbledore bent down towards the small Snape and asked, "How old are you Severus?"  
The boy was obviously confused but answered the question "I'm five."  
Dumbledore suddenly looked rather worried and looked at Poppy, "I think this could be worse than I thought, he seems to have no recollection of being an adult."

That night, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in their common room discussing their first day back at school.  
"I can't believe Snape is a kid again."  
"I know and it was all my fault…"  
"Oh Ron, I'm sure everything will be fine. I think Snape looked rather sweet as a kid actually…" Both the boys were staring at Hermione after this comment.  
"You think he looks cute?"  
"You have got to be kidding, did you see him?? He was all pale and small and…. being Snape."  
"But he has such big brown eyes, and he was soo small, I didn't believe him when he said he was five, I thought he was like three. He's just adorable!!"  
"You have a crush on a five year old Snape?"  
"No, I just think he looked rather sweet."  
"Well, I'm going to leave you now so you can day dream about mini Snape. Night Hermi, night Harry."  
"I think I might go to bed as well, night Hermione"

The next morning whilst they were at breakfast, a new teacher was sitting in Snapes place.  
"Children I would like to introduce you to Professor Slughorn. He is going to be teaching here until Professor Snape comes back from his travels which he…forgot he had planned," bellowed Dumbledore.  
Whilst they were eating their breakfast, there was an almighty clatter from the teachers' table and a small boy was sitting on Dumbledores lap looking rather scared.  
"I'm sorry Mr. D. I didn't mean to do that."  
"Don't worry Charles, it's absolutely fine."

Whilst attempting to eat breakfast Harry was just staring at the boy. Mini Snape had big brown eyes that looked very innocent, he had black bobbed hair, rather rosy cheeks, extremely skinny and from what he could see he was wearing a dark blue shirt. He did look rather cute. After a while Ron realised that Harry was not paying any attention to him and saw him just staring at the miniature version of Snape.  
"He's an ugly git isn't he." Stated Ron.  
"I think I agree with Hermione, he is quite cute but I guess Professor has changed his name because he was calling him Charles which is rather odd…"  
"Harry, honestly that must be Professor Snapes middle name."  
"Hermi, why do you always know things?"  
"I guess it's because I just think rather than sitting there and expecting other people to help. Anyway I must be going; actually we all need to be going. Since we were involved with the accident we have to help look after Snape until he gets better…"

When they got to Dumbledores office, they could hear giggling and lots of noise.  
Once they entered they saw lots of bubbles everywhere and Dumbledore was telling Severus a story about a duck and what struck the kids most, Snape was in the bath and he was the one giggling.  
"Ah, you're here, I'm sure you three will have fun looking after him…I must be going. Do help yourselves to lemon drops and don't forget about Severus." He quickly left the office and left the three dumbstruck teenagers gaping at the little boy who was having a whale of a time whilst playing with a yellow duck and singing "We all live in a yellow submarine".  
Ron was already pissed off and yelled at mini Snape, now known as Charles, "SHUT UP!!" and then he took the duck away from him and threw it across the room. Charles automatically shut up and was looking at the water where his little yellow duck was once floating. He looked as if he was about to cry. Hermione was straight to her knees and was trying to calm the small boy down. "Don't worry, he didn't mean to…he just gets angry very quickly." She got a towel and picked up the small boy and started to dry, trying not to look at him too much. She was starting to blush; she never thought she would ever dry her professor let alone her professor as a child. When she got to dry his back she saw lots of little scares on the top of back as well as on his shoulders, "Severus, how did you get these little marks?"  
Mini Snape froze "ermm…Sir gave them to me because I couldn't say my alphabet backwards so he punished me by hitting me with a corner of a ruler." Hermione looked at Harry, Harry looked at Ron, and Ron's mouth was open in complete shock.  
Hermione tried to stay calm; she just wanted to hug Snape. "But please don't tell sir I said that otherwise I will get told off again."  
"Don't worry I won't tell "Sir", who is sir?"  
"My dad"  
"Oh…why don't you call him dad?" As soon as she said that she regretted it.  
"Well, when I was three I think I did something wrong because he took me into his study and told me a whole lot of rules and one of them was that I wasn't allowed to call him dad and that it had to be sir, if I ever called him dad I would be punished."  
Hermione looked as if she was about to cry but she calmed herself down and finished dressing Snape. Once Severus was dressed and was sitting quietly on the sofa, Harry got the courage to ask Charles "So…what do you want to do today?" Severus just stared at him in shock so Harry asked the question again "what do you want to do today Severus?" Once again Severus just sat there but he did answer,  
"I don't mind sir, we can do whatever you want." Ron started laughing, Hermione looked sad and Harry looked very embarrassed. "Severus you don't have to call me sir, you can just call me Harry, this is Ron and this is Hermione. We are here to look after you for a bit and we want you to have fun." Snapes face lit up and he hugged Harry, then all of a sudden he jumped backwards "I'm sorry, so so sorry. I didn't mean to hug you," his face looked terrified and he rolled into a ball "please don't hurt me too much, I don't know where the belt is…" Harry was shocked, his professor who everyone was scared of was curled up into a ball and crying, yes he was a lot younger but still this was Severus Snape. Hermione picked the small boy up and started hugging him "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. None of us would ever hurt you, never ever ever hurt you." Mini Snape seemed to relax whilst Hermione was soothing him and he stopped crying and he snuggled into Hermione. After he had calmed down they went for a walk, Harry and Ron were still tense because after all Snape was their teacher and when he got back to his normal state he would probably remember this and they didn't want him to get too pissed off. So they did what Mini Snape wanted at first he was confused because he had never been asked what he wanted to do so he was a bit shy but by the end of the afternoon he was chasing after Harry and wouldn't stop smiling.

After a long day they were all seated together with Snape in between Harry and Hermione and was eating a lot of food. After dinner, Snape followed the teenagers back to their common room and was thrilled to see they let him try to participate. At about 10pm he fell asleep on Hermiones lap and looked as if he wasn't going to be woken up, so in the end Hermione carried Snape up to her bedroom and took his clothes off so he was just in his underwear and then she proceeded to change into her nightwear, then cuddled up next to him and went to sleep.  
As the months went by Snape became more confident with himself and when Christmas came he was pleasantly surprised when he was given presents.  
"I don't normally get presents…" Once again he had managed to shock all the teenagers apart from Harry who also knew what it was like not to get presents. As soon as Snape had finished opening all his presents he was as happy as anything he was bouncing around like a mad rabbit and ended up wearing the jumper which Ron gave him, the book that Hermione gave him was on his lap, the present that Harry had given him was a mini potions set and he was busy mixing things up and he was sitting in the middle of a train set the staff had given him as well as surrounded by gifts that other students had given him. It was obviously that it was the happiest he had ever been. When New Year came round he tried to stay up but fell asleep on Harry and stayed there until he woke up.

On the 9th January, Severus acted as if it was a normal day, little did he know that Harry, Hermione, Ron, the other students who knew him as Charles (he was very popular in the school) and the staff were planning a surprise birthday party.  
Just before dinner, everyone disappeared and he was all alone so he decided to go to dinner early. When he arrived at the hall there were balloons everywhere and there were lots of banners saying "Happy Birthday Charles!" he was thrilled there was a HUGE pile of presents for him, just for him. He was delighted everyone was trying to talk to him. Even though he was small and a lot younger than everyone, everyone adored him.

After his birthday the months went by quickly, he joined Hermione in all her classes and sat there quietly taking everything in.  
By the time it came to June, everyone loved Charles but one evening Dumbledore announced that Professor Snape had finished his travels and was resting in his chambers and the sad news that Charles had left to go back home. The trio were shocked, they didn't even get to say good-bye to mini Snape and now he was gone, back to his normal self anyway and the last thing they wanted was to see Professor Snape. Unfortunately Dumbledore told the three of them to apologise to Snape.  
When they got to his door they froze, they didn't want to near their professor let alone talk to him. After about five minutes of just staring at his door, Hermione knocked, no reply, so she knocked again after about a minute there was a muffled "Enter". When they entered his private chambers they gasped, his room was amazing it was huge and full of elegance not what they had expected. Then they could hear Snape talking, but not to them but to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore why are you here? I said I didn't want to be disturbed tonight, I just want to sleep." Then they realised Snape thought they were Dumbledore. He carried on talking to them, he was in the next room so hadn't noticed they were not in fact Dumbledore, he finally came out what they guessed was the bathroom because he was wet and had a towel around his waist. Hermione couldn't help blushing and the two boys looked away. Severus apparently was very embarrassed and left the room, about five minutes later he came back wearing his silky pajamas that were very visible through his teaching robes.  
"Would you care to explain why you are in my chambers?" Hermione was still pink but plucked up the courage to say "Professor Dumbledore told us to come down here and say sorry for that accident in the dungeons in September." Snape just stood there; he looked as if he was in complete shock. "Herm…Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Wealsey, you have come down here to apologise for turning me into a child and then making it so I had fun…. Apology accepted but I don't know why you want to apologise, I should be thanking you and saying sorry for any inconvenience I caused you." And then he walked off into what they presumed was his bed chambers and then he said, "You can leave now."


End file.
